Vicious Circle
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Kate's mother comes to town, seeking companionship from Team Gibbs. Once there, she finds out a secret that angers her. Her reaction affects Team Gibbs in a way that makes it seem history is repeating itself XD Have fun reading XD


Gibbs/Ziva fic: Vicious Circle

Hurt/Comfort/Spiritual

T Rating

Ok, it's been a while... How are all of you doing? Anything new happening? :D

Basically, college has taken over and well... it sucks, if I am being honest... so hugs to all out there and well, here's me newest thing... MA-HU-SIVE THANK YOU to Ishty for the idea, I think I took it rather differently than I thought you would have thought I would have taken it... wow, that was confusing :S HAHA :D

Now before I get on with it, I'd just like to say that I was working on this before EP14- A Man Walks Into The Bar... Ish can vouch for that :P Oh that was such an awesome ep, I loved it, the twist at the end was AMAZING! And Ziva' part about wanting something that's permanent.. well, I will admit a tear or two was present... And I knew she was familiar I just couldn't work it out... then Tony said 'I know who you are' and I was like OH! Massive credit to the writers for that ep. It was brilliant! Definitely in my personal top 10 LOL :D

Also, generally I'm not a fan of Kate, she's ok I guess, but she's not Ziva. Please don't ask me why I used her, because I honestly don't know... I guess it felt right. :)

Enough babbling... on with the fic... Aww.. you guys love it really :D It's almost like I'm having a conversation with myself and you guys can see it haha, it's kinda weird but funny you know? *gibbs-slap from Ishty* Sorry... I'll shut up now for definite :D

Please, enjoy :)

Summary: Kate's mother comes to town, seeking companionship from Team Gibbs. Once there, she finds out a secret that angers her. Her reaction affects Team Gibbs in a way that makes it seem history is repeating itself.

Vicious Circle

Ziva knew something would happen the moment she stepped into the bullpen that morning. She side stepped behind her desk and looked at McGee, who was staring into space.

'' Boker Tov McGee.'' said Ziva, smiling gently, snapping McGee out of his trance.

'' Oh, hey Ziva.''

Ziva frowned and walked over to McGee's desk. '' Is everything alright McGee? You seem rather distant.'' said the Israeli, tilting her head.

'' Huh? Yeah, I'm fine... I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night.''

Ziva frowned again. '' I am here if you wish to talk McGee.'' said the Israeli softly as Tony walked into the bullpen, singing Sinatra at the top of his lungs. McGee nodded quickly before Ziva left the front of his desk to go sit at her own.

'' And good morning to you Miss Dah-veed.'' said Tony overpronouncing Ziva's last name. Ziva raised an eyebrow and McGee looked at him.

'' Why are you in such a good mood?''

Tony pivoted on one foot, to face McGee, with a smile on his face. '' Because my Techno-Pal, I had a _very _good night last night.''

Both McGee and Ziva rolled their eyes. '' I don't want to hear it if it is about another one of your dates.'' said McGee turning back to his computer screen.

'' Oh no Mc-Innocent, it wasn't just a date, it was _the _date.''

'' Really? Tony... I don't care.'' said McGee.

'' Well, you should McGee... She could be the one...'' Ziva and McGee rolled their eyes again, '' I mean, she's perfect. Her eyes, her hair, she's smart, funny... not to mention incredibly beautiful and that's not even the best part.''

'' There's more?'' asked McGee, making Ziva smile.

'' Oh yeah McGee... she's a Magnum fan!''

'' Just like you.'' said McGee.

Ziva snorted.'' That is probably why he likes her.'' said the Israeli before she and McGee shared a laugh.

Tony glared at them. '' Laugh all you want, but if you want to be my best man McGiggle I suggest you pack it in.''

'' Marriage is a bad idea.'' said Gibbs walking into the bullpen, with a cup of his favourite coffee in hand, making both McGee and Ziva stop their laughing.

'' We have a case Boss?'' asked Tony, watching the team leader.

Gibbs shook his head. '' Nope, paperwork needs to be done.'' Gibbs hid an inward grin at the sighs from his team. They would learn that paperwork had to be done, as well as the field work... eventually.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The clock ticked by slowly, as if every tick was taunting them for being stuck behind their desks. The silence of the bullpen soon disappeared as an over-caffienated Goth came skipping into the squadroom.

'' Guys, where's the evidence at? I'm so bored.''

'' Abby, you have other teams to solve crimes fo-''

'' I know that Tony, but you're my favourite team to solve cases for... so evidence, where is it?''

'' At the crime scene.'' said Gibbs, making Abby turn to face him.

'' Well, where's the crime scene?''

'' I don't know.''

'' Why don't you know?''

'' 'Cause the crime hasn't been commited yet Abs.'' said Gibbs, looking at her from over his computer screen.

'' Ohh...'' said Abby innocently before looking at Ziva. '' Ziva...''

'' No Abby.''

'' Why not?''

'' Because! I am not going to kill anyone just to keep you entertained... besides, it would take the fun out of it for you if you already knew it was me.'' The male members of the team laughed at Ziva's logical argument and Abby grinned.

'' Huh, I guess...I'll see you guys la-'' Abby stopped mid sentence and tilted her head. '' What is Mrs. Todd doing here?'' The team followed Abby's line of sight to see a woman standing in front of the elevator. She smiled as she saw Abby and walked over to them.

'' Abigail.'' said Mrs. Todd greeting the Goth. Ziva frowned and looked at Gibbs, who gave her a pointed look, giving her the push she needed to connect the dots. She looked at Gibbs with a little shock and Gibbs raised his eyebrow in confirmation of Ziva's unspoken discovery.

'' Nice to see you Mrs. Todd.'' said McGee, moving out from behind his desk to greet the woman.

'' Oh, please, I prefer my name around friends.''

'' Anne.'' said McGee, holding out his hand.

'' What brings you to NCIS?'' said Gibbs, Anne turned around and smiled at him.

'' This sounds silly, but I wanted to spend time with you all. You knew my daughter and she spoke very highly of her team.''

Tony got up and offered his chair to Anne, who took it with a smile. '' She spoke of us?''

'' Oh yes, she was always telling me what went on in the office.''

McGee, Tony and Abby shared a smile. '' Yeah, she was fun to be around.'' said Abby enthusiastically. As the group got into a discussion about Kate, Gibbs noticed Ziva beginning to look uncomfortable, and he really felt for her when Anne began to talk about Ari.

'' Why did he have to take my daughter? He's a sick individual and the world is better off without him.'' Gibbs saw Ziva's jaw clench, even if Ari did wrong, he was still Ziva's big brother. '' I know my family wasn't perfect, but his must have been so wrong and twisted.''

McGee frowned. '' They still lost a family member-''

'' They should all be killed before someone like my daughter is.'' said Anne, venom and hatred lacing every word she spoke. Ziva blinked hard before getting up and leaving, she knew if she didn't, her mouth would get the better of her.

Gibbs got up and followed her around the corner and into the women's toilets. He gave a nod to Agent Jardine as she left and he looked the door, the click making Ziva jump.

'' I do not need some woman, with only half the story, telling my team mates that my father and I should have a death warrant plastered on our foreheads.'' said Ziva, trying to get her anger under control. Gibbs looked at her and tucked a curl behind her ear.

'' Ziv-''

'' Does she even know who I am?'' asked Ziva, hand on hip. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Ziva felt some of her anger ebb away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anne smiled as the remaining members of the team began sharing memories.

'' I will be back in a moment.'' she said, grinning when nobody heard her. She walked through the different areas of the bullpen and down the corridor until she reached the ladies bathroom, she was about to try and open the door when she heard a pair of voices. Curious, she listened.

'' _Ziver, don't take it personally. She's still hurting from loosing her daughter-_''

'' _And I am still hurting from loosing my brother Gibbs. I am not making excuses for him, but it is not just Kate's family that suffered. It is mine too._'' Anne took a step back from the door in shock. The dark haired agent was related to her daughter's murderer? Anne bit her lip before turning on her heel and walking back to the bullpen.

Abby smiled when she saw Anne wander back into the bullpen. '' Everything alright Mrs. Todd?''

Anne nodded. '' Yes, of course Abby.'' she said before sitting down at McGee's desk.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once Ziva and Gibbs were back in the bullpen, Anne stood up and smiled at Gibbs.

'' Thank you so much for having me. I know it was a little out of the blue and... well, a little silly but I feel a bit better.''

Gibbs smiled. '' I'm glad the journey wasn't a waste, for you.''

Anne's gaze flickered to Ziva's features and back again. '' It wasn't totally fruitless Agent Gibbs. Again I do apologise for dropping by at such short notice.''

Gibbs shrugged it off. '' We weren't doing much anyways. Do you want me to get an Agent to escort you out?'' offered the Team Leader.

'' Oh no thank you Agent Gibbs, I know the way,'' she turned to look at Abby, '' will we still meet at the weekend?''

Abby nodded and walked over to Kate's mother to envelope her into a hug. '' Of course, call me if you need anything.''

'' I will. Thank you for having me. Goodbye.'' said Anne, smiling at the team and waving goodbye. Once Anne left, Abby looked at Ziva.

'' You ok?''

'' Of course.'' said Ziva with a forced smile. Not that anyone saw that it was forced, because as soon as Ziva gave affirmation that she was ok, the team went back to discussing Kate. '' I feel very wanted...'' muttered Ziva, before going to sit at her desk.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rest of the day passed slowly, as once Anne left, an almost awkward silence filled the bullpen. The clock hit seven thirty and Ziva stood up. The men looked at her and she shrugged.

'' I have finished, I can go home, yes?'' said Ziva directing her question at Gibbs. He nodded 'yes' and watched as Ziva dropped her finished reports on his desk.

The team leader watched the only female on his team leave and he felt his gut beginning to churn as soon as she stepped into the elevator. The churning feeling quickly got worse as a result of McGee's next words.

'' Boss? My service weapon is missing.''

'' You lost your gun?'' exclaimed Tony while Gibbs practically ripped his drawer from his desk and pulled out his own service weapon.

'' No! I remember putting it in there.'' argued McGee.

'' Boss, where ya going?'' asked Tony as he watched the silver haired agent run out of the bullpen. McGee got up and took the back up weapon Tony passed him before they both followed their boss.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva walked over to her car and went to unlock it. She froze as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and for good reason... she was being watched. She turned around as a reflection on the surface of her car startled her.

'' Anne?'' asked Ziva, seeing the woman looking at her.

'' You were _his_ sister.'' spat Anne. Ziva frowned but she cottoned on very quickly. '' You were _that_ murderer's sister.''

'' I still am his sister.'' said Ziva softly. Anne pulled out the gun she had taken from McGee's desk earlier and pointed it at Ziva.

'' He took my daughter. He killed her... why didn't you stop him?'' demanded Anne, a grief-striken tear falling down her cheek. Ziva opened her mouth and closed it again as she couldn't find the words to say. '' It's all your fault, you could have stopped him from taking my baby's life.'' said Anne, holding the gun tighter.

Ziva gulped as she felt a wave of hurt and guilt in her body. '' Anne-''

'' He probably killed her so you could have her place on the team. My daughter was worth something! She had a family that loved her! You and your brother should never have come to America!''

A shot rung out in the car park and Gibbs had just turned the corner to see Ziva fall. He dropped his gun and ran to his fallen agent while Tony and McGee went over to Anne, their weapons raised and calls of 'drop your weapon' sounding through the air.

Gibbs dropped to his knees, not caring about the brutality of the fall or the crack that came from them. He ignored Anne's cries of 'her fault!' and pushed Ziva's hair out of her face. His hands swept over her body to find the wound, once he found the wound he pressed down on it to try and stem the sickly amount of blood escaping her body. She gasped in pain and looked at him.

'' Gibbs?''

'' I got you Ziver.'' said Gibbs. He picked her up bridal style and turned around to see that a large crowd had gathered. '' DiNozzo, take care of everything here. McGee, tell Duck to get to Bethesda. Move!'' said Gibbs, shouting the last bit as a team of Probies blocked his way.

'' On it!'' shouted Tony after Gibbs. The two males looked at Anne, who looked at them with a tear stained face. Tony was sickened to see that there was no remorse in her eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs paced the hospital corridor, his shirt and jacket covered in crimson. He turned as he heard a gentle Scottish voice calling his name.

'' Jethro.''

'' She's in surgery, they aren't telling me anything.'' said Gibbs angrily. Ducky rest a hand on Gibbs' shoulder, making him look at the small doctor.

'' Duck... I should've known that something would have happen-''

'' Well you did Jethro, you and your boys got to Ziva and Anne before anything else happened.'' said Ducky tiredly, Gibbs looked at his friend and he could have sworn the man had aged considerably since he had looked at him last, he scoffed to himself, he probably looked the same.

'' Why her, Duck?''

'' I suppose Anne felt Ziva was responsible in some way. After all, it is common knowledge that the two were related-'' Gibbs turned to glare at his friend, '' not that Caitlyn's death is her fault.''

Gibbs sighed heavily, making Ducky narrow his eyes in suspicion. The old doctor went to make a comment but was interrupted before he could as an unconscious Ziva was wheeled out of theatre. Gibbs went to follow her when the lead surgeon stopped him.

'' Agent Gibbs, Doctor Soren.'' said the balding man after he removed his surgeons cap.

'' How is she?'' asked Gibbs, not bothering with manners. His agent was hurt and he wanted to know how she was doing.

Doctor Soren let out a deflated sigh and took off his glasses. '' Miss Day-vid-''

'' Dah-veed.'' corrected Gibbs.

'' Miss Dah-veed's injury was quite severe. The bullet damaged several organs and as you know, she lost a lot of blood. She flatlined three times but we managed to get her back everytime,'' Gibbs steeled himself for the worst bit, he knew there was more, '' however, for Miss David to recover, if she will, we've had to put her into a coma.''

Gibbs blinked tiredly and looked at Ducky.

'' What do you think are her chances of survival?'' asked the older gentleman.

Doctor Soren looked at the M.E and then at Gibbs. '' Considering her blood loss and the damage the bullet made.. Not likely. However, if she makes it through the night, I'll reconsider my evaluation. She looks like a fighter.'' said the surgeon.

'' She is.'' said Gibbs trying not to choke on his words, '' I wanna see her.''

Doctor Soren nodded. '' If you would wait ten minutes, I'll take you myself.'' Ducky nodded 'thank you' and the surgeon left, leaving both him and Gibbs alone.

'' Jethro-''

'' Leave it Duck.'' warned Gibbs.

Ducky turned to face Gibbs head on, despite the noticeable height difference, he managed to look the Gunnery Sergeant in the eyes. '' No, I will not. What are you afraid of?''

'' I don't wanna loose another agent.'' said Gibbs. Ducky closed his eyes and shook his head at Gibbs answer. Typical Gibbs. Even though there was definite truth in his reply, it was a text book answer.

'' Jethro, don't shut your feelings out.''

Gibbs glared at the M.E. '' I never said anything about feelings.''

'' You care about her-''

'' I care about ALL my agents!'' whispered Gibbs angrily.

'' You care about her too much!'' retorted Ducky without thinking. Ah hell, he was thinking, he'd seen the look in his friend's eyes when they had first gotten sight of the Israeli. She was as stubborn and as self-assured as he was. Experienced and a deadly weapon, that was Ziva David. Gibbs had picked up on it on Day One and he had liked it.

'' And so what if I do?'' said Gibbs quietly. Ducky's thoughts to reply were interrupted as Abby, Tony and McGee came through the doors.

'' There you are!'' cried Abby, running over to Gibbs and launching herself at him. Gibbs caught her and he looked at Tony and McGee.

'' Anne?''

'' She's in custody Boss... Cassidy's team is handling it.'' said McGee.

Tony nodded and looked at Gibbs. '' Ziva?''

'' We were about to go and see her.'' said Ducky as Doctor Soren walked over to them.

'' Right, if you'd like to follow me.'' he said before leading the group towards Ziva's room. They walked for what felt like miles and every step they took did nothing for the nerves they all seemed to feel. Doctor Soren stopped outside a room and looked at the team.

Tony looked at the name of the room and frowned. '' Intensive Care?''

'' Well... she did just get shot Tony.'' said McGee. Tony glared at the Probationary Agent and was about to reply when Abby stopped him.

'' Don't! Let's just focus on Ziva, ok?'' The two males nodded and they waited for Doctor Soren's permission to go into the room.

'' Try not to touch any wires. If any alarms go off, get out of the way so the doctors can work. Alright?'' Satisfied with the team's nod, Doctor Soren took a step aside and let the team walk in.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As they entered the room, Abby gasped and reached for McGee's hand. '' Oh my gosh... Ziva.'' The Israeli lay as still as a statue on the bed, a series of machines around her and a tube down her throat.

Tony flinched, he had seen this before. '' She's in a coma?'' he asked, looking at Gibbs. Abby moved to Ziva and sat in the chair next to her to hold her hand.

'' She's so pale.'' said McGee quietly, walking over to Abby and resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'' She's lost a lot of blood. It's to be expected.'' said Ducky. Gibbs watched his team crowd around Ziva and felt his temper rise. Why the hell was she shot? And by a friend? He looked at Ziva once more before turning around and storming out of the hospital room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs stormed into the observation room making Agent Cassidy jump.

'' Jeez Gibbs...'' said the blonde, her hand resting on her chest. Gibbs glared at her, making the agent shift uncomfortably.

'' How is she?''

'' She's in a coma.'' said Gibbs, his eyes on the woman on the other side of the glass. '' You talked to her yet?''

Cassidy shook her head. '' She's not talking. From what me and the boys can tell, she doesn't care.'' Cassidy frowned. '' Why would she do it Gibbs? I mean, I know she did it but why? I'd expect a suspect or a terrorist to do it...''

'' Your guess is as good as mine Paula.''

Cassidy looked at Gibbs, an eyebrow raised. '' You mean you don't know?'' Gibbs looked at the female, causing her to shake her head. '' Of course you do, you're just not telling me. Alright... you have ten minutes, no camera.''

Gibbs nodded his head and left observation to go into the Interrogation room. Cassidy took in a deep breath and left the Observation room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anne looked up as Gibbs walked into the Interrogation, she regarded him with a cold stare and looked back down at the table.

'' From my understandings, it shouldn't be you handling the case.''

Gibbs smirked as he lowered himself into the chair opposite Anne. '' I'm not... I'm just here to talk to you.''

'' Well I have nothing to say.'' said Anne all but glaring at the man.

Gibbs scoffed. '' You shot my agent. You'd better think of something.'' he said lowly.

'' I'm not afraid of yo-''

'' It's not me you want to be afraid of. My agent? She's Israeli Mossad.''

Anne's face fell and she looked at the table again before recovering and looking at Gibbs defiantly. '' That would make sense.''

'' Excuse me?''

'' That evil being that killed my daughter... and she is Mossad-''

'' Ziva had nothing to do with your daughter's death, Mrs Todd. That I can personally vouc-''

'' Perhaps not, but do you not find it a little strange that once my daughter is out of the way, that _woman _takes her place? Even more strange is the fact that the murderer of my child is your agent's brother!''

Gibbs stared at her. '' Is that you think this is? Your daughter died so Ziva could get her job? 'Cause if that's what you're thinking, you have it _so_ wrong.''

'' Then enlighten me Agent Gibbs! Tell me my Caitlyn didn't die for nothing!''

Gibbs looked at the woman in front of him and sighed. For a moment, he could see himself in Anne... an anguished parent grief striken at the loss of a child, family and the only thing you want is closure, even if it takes the form of revenge. Gibbs could sympathise with Anne, he knew what she was feeling. He knew she needed answers.

'' Kate died because Ari was trying to get at me. He was trying to kill the women in my life, but he only got didn't come into the picture 'til a few days after. Her job when she first came, was to stop us from getting Ari. Obviously we clashed at that point, but we both realised that Ari did need to be stopped, a fact made crystal clear when I was staring down a barrel of a gun,'' Gibbs could see the flashback happening in his mind as he recounted to Anne what had happened just over a year and a half ago. ''We talked, Ari said he didn't want to kill Kate, but he had to. He was about to kill me... when he was killed himself.''

'' Who killed him?''

'' The same woman you put in hospital.'' said Gibbs, '' We didn't know that she was related to Ari until after.''

Gibbs watched Anne as she took in the information. Her face scrunched up and she wiped a tear that had escaped from her eye. '' She killed her brother?''

Gibbs nodded and Anne held back a sob. '' If I'd known...''

Gibbs got up and walked over to the door, he looked at Anne before leaving the Interrogation room without a second glance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cassidy looked at Anne as she walked back into the Observation room holding a cup of coffee.

'' Gibbs, what did you do to her?'' she asked, not taking her eyes off of the tearful woman.

'' I only talked to her.'' said Gibbs before leaving, but not before taking the coffee Cassidy was holding.

'' Thanks.'' muttered Cassidy to the empty room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ducky looked up from the chair he was sitting in as Gibbs entered the room. The rest of the team had been ordered by the M.E to go home while he remained at Ziva's bedside.

'' I sent the team home.'' Gibbs nodded, his gaze focused on Ziva. Ducky sighed. '' Jethro...''

'' She shouldn't have been shot. I shouldn't have let her go. I should've-''

'' You had no way of knowing that this would have happened. Do not start blaming yourself for something that was completely out of your hands.'' said Ducky sternly. '' Self pity is not something that suits you, so stop it. Ziva will need you when she wakes up.''

Gibbs looked at Ducky. '' It's certain?''

Ducky nodded. '' The doctors are impressed with her recovery so far. There hasn't been any incidents so by theory she should be awake soon. The doctors predict she'll be awake in the next few days.''

'' Good.''

'' Jethro-''

'' What?'' snapped Gibbs looking at the Scottish doctor. Ducky raised his eyebrows and Gibbs scowled. '' What?''

'' The sooner you come clean about your feelings for Miss David, the better it will be.''

'' There's nothing to come clean about Ducky.'' said Gibbs shortly.

Ducky stood up and shook his head. He walked over to the door and looked at Gibbs perched right at the end of Ziva's bed. '' You should not be so stubborn.'' he said before leaving the room.

Gibbs got up and sat closer to Ziva's upper half. Being mindful of the wires, he reached up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. '' Wake up soon. Please?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ziva groaned and woke up, blinking heavily to let her eyes gradually adjust to the light. She sat up and groaned again, her hand gently resting on her most recent wound._

_'' Ow...''_

_'' What do you expect? You have just been shot.'' _

_Ziva frowned and turned to focus on a brunette standing behind her. The brunette smiled and offered a hand to help Ziva up. _

_Using the hand to pull herself upright, Ziva gave a small smile. '' Toda.''_

_'' No worries.'' _

_'' Forgive me, but who are you?'' asked Ziva, the brunette gave a toothy smile._

_'' My name is Kate.''_

_'' As in Caitlyn Todd?'' Kate nodded and Ziva took a step back in shock. '' Does that mea-''_

_'' No! You're not dead. Don't panic.'' said Kate through a laugh. Ziva looked at Kate and then looked away. '' Come on, I hate this place... it's so... plain.'' Kate offered Ziva her hand and once the Israeli took it they were transported to a beach with white sands and a clear blue sea. Ziva let go and smiled to see where they were. She looked down at the sand and was shocked to see she was in a white dress._

_'' Great.''_

_'' So. Take a seat.'' said Kate, sitting herself down and patting a space next to her. '' I wanna know more about you.'' _

_Ziva looked down at Kate with an uncertain look on her face._

_'' Well, you might as well, you're gonna be here for sometime.'' said Kate. _

_Ziva nodded and lowered herself to sit next to the former NCIS agent. '' What do you wish to talk about?''_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

One Week Later

Doctor Soren looked up at Gibbs and the team after checking Ziva over. '' I can't explain it. She _should _be awake by now.'' he said. The team looked at the still unconscious Ziva and Abby huffed.

'' But there has to be a reason.'' said the Lab Tech unhappily.

'' Perhaps the poor dear doesn't wish to wake up.'' said Ducky. The team looked at him.

'' What?'' asked Tony and McGee in unison.

'' Well, I wouldn't want to either actually...'' said Abby, the team looked at her and she shrugged. '' We weren't exactly crazy about Ziva when we were talking about Kate... remembering some of the conversation, we made it sound like Ziva was and always be a replacement. Not something I'd wanna hear.''

'' Boss?'' called McGee, his voice uncertain and much like a child wanting the wisdom that came with a parent's answer.

'' She doesn't want to wake up.'' repeated Gibbs softly.

Abby sighed heavily, sat next in the chair next to Ziva and held her hand. '' Please wake up Ziva... I hate being the only girl.''

Gibbs felt his heart thump almost painfully in his chest. She had to wake up. Why didn't she want to? He frowned and looked at Ducky, who was looking at him in remorse. The silver haired marine shook his head and left the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Jethro?''

'' Not now Duck.'' sighed Gibbs, rubbing his tired eyes with a calloused hand.

Ducky looked at his friend, his calm eyes reflecting the moonlight in the night sky. '' Well, when?''

The silence that followed the question was an awkward one and sure enough the silence annoyed Gibbs something awful. '' What do you want?''

'' You have feelings for Ziva.''

'' No Duck, I don't want to loose another freaking agent because of the same thing! It's a circle Duck, and it's not a nice one.'' vented Gibbs.

'' Is that all there is?''

Gibbs hesitated for a moment. '' I don't want to loose Ziva.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_'' Ziva, come on-''_

_'' No, I feel like I am nothing more than a replacement. I do not normally do the self pity thing but-''_

_'' I get it, it's alright,'' said Kate gently, watching Ziva pace the sands in front of her. '' So you don't want to go back?''_

_Ziva looked out at the horizon, where the sky met the sea. She looked at Kate and shook her head. '' No, this week has been... amazing. There has been no fighting, no suffering... no pain. I've seen my brother, my sister-'' she broke off with a tearful laugh. '' I've even haunted my father. This 'life' is great.''_

_Kate stood up to stand next to Ziva. '' Yeah, it's pretty great, but... if had the chance to go back, I would,'' Kate looked at Ziva sadly before continuing. '' My time with the guys was too short. I miss Abby's hugs, I miss Tony's pranks, I miss McGee's techno-babble, believe it or not. And I miss Gibbs. Sometimes watching them from up here isn't good enough. There are days where I would trade everything I have up here just to have Gibbs glare at me. Ziva, you have a chance to go back, you should grab it with both hands.''_

_Ziva carried on watching the waves crashing onto the shore, a tear falling down her face. _

_'' But that is you. I doubt you have been blown up or tortured...''_

_'' I get the pain thing Ziva, I really do. And you're right, it is just me, which is why I wanna show you something.'' said Kate, holding out her hand. _

_Ziva looked at her and took it and gasped when the beach around them dissolved and a hospital took its place. It was a steady beep and a quiet crying that alerted Ziva as to where or what particular room she was in. She took a step back in shock as she saw herself, lying on a bed with drips and machines attached to her. Kate winced as she saw Abby sitting in the chair, holding one of Ziva's hands and crying. _

_'' _Please don't go Ziva, please. You're my best friend, you can't go.'' she sniffed.

_Ziva let go of Kate's hand and walked over to Abby. '' I am here Abby, it is alright.''_

_'' She can't hear you.'' said Kate sadly._

_Ziva stood up and looked at her. '' Why not? They could see you after you died.''_

_'' There's the difference. I'm dead, you're not.'' The conversation was cut short as Tony and McGee walked in and over to Abby._

_'' _Come on, Abs.'' said Tony, rubbing the Lab Tech's shoulder.

'' She's gonna wake up, isn't she?'' asked Abby, looking up at the two males.

_Ziva looked at Kate as she had walked over to Tony. It took a moment but it eventually clicked. '' You love him.''_

_Kate smiled sadly. '' Loved. Can't love anyone when you're dead, Ziva.'' she said, watching Tony's every move. Kate caressed Tony's face and the agent shuddered. _

'' Is there a draft or something?''

'' No, why?''

Tony rubbed his face. '' No reason.''

'' Ziva has to wake up.'' said Abby.

'' I agree,'' said McGee. '' God alone knows what Boss'll be like if she didn't.''

_Ziva's head snapped up. '' Gibbs.'' she breathed. She walked over to Kate and held her hand, '' Can you take me to see Gibbs?''_

_Kate hesitated. '' Umm...''_

_'' Kate!''_

_'' Alright...'' said Kate, she looked at Tony once more before taking Ziva to Gibbs._

_Ziva looked around at her new surroundings, instantly knowing where they were as the smell of sawdust hit her senses. _

_'' Where is he?'' asked Ziva. Kate looked at the stairs and sure enough, as if on cue, Gibbs stomped down them._

'' Goddamn, meddlesome, know it all...'' muttered Gibbs as he threw off his jacket. He picked up a sander and went to sand his boat.

_'' Ooh, someone's pissed him off.'' observed Kate. _

_Ziva watched him and then frowned. '' He is sad.'' she said, standing in front of him and looking into his eyes. _

_'' Well...''_

_Ziva stopped and looked at Kate. '' What are you not telling me?'' asked Ziva. _

_Kate held out her hand and Ziva took it. '' You remember when we traveled back in time? Well, we're gonna do it again.'' said Kate before the basement around them changed to the hospital grounds. Ziva took in the surroundings, noticing that the moon was full and the stars were sparkling amongst the ebony sky._

_'' It's a beautiful night.'' said Kate. Ziva nodded in agreement and turned around when she heard a soft Scottish voice floating through the air._

_'' Ducky.'' said Kate, pulling Ziva along to where the voice was coming from. They stopped and could see that Ducky was talking to Gibbs._

'' Is that all there is?''

Gibbs hesitated for a moment. '' I don't want to loose Ziva.'' _Kate looked down as Ziva took a step closer to Gibbs._

'' Because...'' prompted Ducky.

'' I don't know Duck...'' said Gibbs tiredly.

'' Because you love her, perhaps?''

_Ziva gasped and looked at Kate, who merely shrugged and shushed her._

'' Ducky-''

'' Oh Jethro, I am tired of you denying your feelings. You love the girl! I've seen the way you look at her, I can see a very strong bond between you. Stop hiding behind your rules and... man up!''

_Ziva's and Kate's eyebrows disappeared and they looked at each other. '' I guess I've been away longer than I thought.'' said Kate._

'' It's wrong.'' said Gibbs.

'' Yes! You're not supposed to love her, yet you do! Jethro she almost died, and she isn't out of the woods yet! For God's sake man, go and tell her you love her! It may help Ziva wake up, it may help her see that her world doesn't have to be full of hurt and pain. It may help her see that the world isn't necessarily all evil. And it'll be good for you too!''

Gibbs looked at Ducky. '' She won't feel the same way. I'm twice her age and I'm a total bastard. She won't...''

_'' But I do!'' said Ziva._

_'' Want to go back now?'' asked Kate quietly. _

_Ziva turned and looked at her. '' Yes, I do, '' She looked at Gibbs. '' I have to... I am not finished yet.'' _

_'' Atta girl.'' said Kate, holding Ziva's hand and walking up into the hospital._

_'' Why are we not-''_

_'' Transporting? I don't feel like it.'' said Kate as they walked through closed double doors._

_'' Kate?''_

_'' Yes Ziva.''_

_'' Why did you not tell me about Gibbs sooner?''_

_'' To be honest, I enjoyed the company, despite all the people up there. It's nice to talk to someone I have links too.''_

_Ziva nodded and flinched as they walked through another pair of double doors. '' God I hate that.'' she said, making Kate chuckle. They reached Ziva's room to see Abby asleep in the chair, still holding Ziva's hand. Both Tony and McGee were on the floor and Ducky was reading a book. Kate walked with Ziva over to her bed and smiled._

_'' As soon as I let go off your hand, you'll be back in your body. You'll wake up and there will be pain, but you will wake up.'' _

_Ziva nodded. '' Will I ever see you again?''_

_'' In your dreams, maybe.'' said Kate._

_'' As weird as this sounds, I am glad we finally met. I believe we could have been good friends.'' said Ziva. _

_Kate nodded. '' Me too.'' She looked at Tony then back at Ziva. '' Hey, do me a favour?''_

_'' You want me to tell him?''_

_'' No, the opposite, actually. He deserves to find a nice girl, not a ghost.'' _

_Ziva nodded and Kate pulled her into a hug. _

_'' I'm not usually a hugger but it seems fitting.'' she laughed._

_Ziva nodded. '' I agree.'' she said with a smile._

_'' If you ever need me, just think about me before you go to sleep. I'll come and find you, okay?'' Happy with Ziva's nod, Kate continued. '' You're a damn good addition to the team Ziva, don't ever not believe it. You're a good person and I am glad it was you who took my place.'' The two women hugged again and Ziva sighed._

_'' Shalom Caitlyn.''_

_'' Goodbye Ziva.'' said Kate, before letting the Israeli's hand go._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ducky put down his book as the sound of choking filled the room. The members of the team that were asleep, woke up suddenly as Ducky called for help.

Doctor Soren and three nurses rushed into the room to sort out Ziva. '' Miss David, would you like me to remove the tube?'' Ziva nodded and the tube was removed. The sensation of the tube being removed made Ziva gag and a dish was placed before her just as she was sick. She lay back down, breathing heavily and looked at the team.

'' Ziva!'' called Abby.

Ziva smiled at the Goth and hugged her while looking at Ducky. '' Gibbs?''

'' He's on his way, my dear.'' said Ducky, looking at Tony, who pulled out his phone and pressed one on his speed dial.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Gibbs! She's ok!'' cried Abby throwing herself at the team leader. Gibbs caught her and hugged her tight. He walked over to the room and nodded as Ducky gave him a look.

'' Right, I believe a celebratory drink is in order.'' said the Doctor.

'' Can't argue with the Doc's orders.'' said Tony cheerfully. Gibbs watched as the team walked away, happier than they had felt in days. He smirked then went into Ziva's room.

'' Hey.'' said Gibbs.

Ziva blinked a couple of times and looked at Gibbs as he sat in the chair next to the bed. '' Hi.''

'' You ok?''

'' Hmm.'' nodded Ziva, picking at a stray thread.

'' Ziver-''

'' Why were you not here when I woke up?'' asked Ziva, looking at Gibbs.

'' I had an argument with Duck, well-''

'' I understand. I hate loosing arguments also.''

'' It wasn't really an argument. He was just telling me what he thought and even though it was true, I wasn't sure I wanted to hear it.''

Ziva looked at him and smiled. '' Anything important?''

'' Feelings.'' said Gibbs slowly.

Ziva looked at him and tilted her head. '' Did you learn anything?'' she asked, remembering everything she had said and seen with Kate.

Gibbs reached out for Ziva's hand and held it in his own. '' I have feelings for you.''

'' I feel the same, despite your worries that I may not.''

'' You do? Wait, how would you know about my worries?''

Ziva let out a breath. '' You are not going to believe this.''

Gibbs listened to Ziva as she recounted her 'week' with Kate. He laughed at her tale of haunting Eli, he smiled at her reunions, he kissed her hand in comfort for the choice she had to make and he assured her it was the right one.

'' So, Kate is looking down on all of us...''

'' Yes.''

'' Doesn't surprise me.'' said Gibbs, standing up and stretching. Ziva watched him and smiled as he looked at her, he cupped her face and bent down to kiss her gently on the lips. He pulled away and she smiled again.

'' I definitely made the right choice.'' she said before he kissed her again.


End file.
